


Once upon a memory

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: The doctor's past love
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Okamoto Keito, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 3





	Once upon a memory

The clock is showing 2pm. Yamada is unusually free today, having most of his photoshoot cancelled. The management think it is high risk to continue exposing their talent during this ongoing viral infection, hence the agency ordered a quarantine order for all of them. Yamada unfortunately still have a few more interview sessions to attend before he can fully stay at home like the rest.  
  
His boyfriend however is not that lucky. Daiki works in the hospital, attending high risk patients every day. Today he will be home after his 48 hours on call duty. He knows Daiki is tired and overworked. Yamada will make sure to pamper his man as much as he can. He wants to be Daiki’s source of energy and comfort.  
  
_Yosh! Let’s start cleaning!_  
  
Yamada starts with their bedroom. He changes the bedsheet to Daiki’s favourite green colour. Daiki always told him that green makes him calm. He turns on the air purifier.  
  
_Ahh… it smells fresh._  
  
The man later moves to their storeroom. Yamada needs to rearrange a few items so it will be easier for him to get the frequently used items by placing them at the front.  
  
In the midst of cleaning, a small green container catches his eyes.  
  
Yamada takes the green container out. It is covered with dust. Seems like it hasn’t been touched for a long time. There is this small lock in the middle of the container, preventing Yamada from opening it. Yamada wonders what might be inside. He wipes all the dust with a wet tissue, revealing a small handwriting at the top right corner.

**_The love that never dies._ **   
**_Okamoto Keito, 1993- 2013_ **

  
Yamada frowns. _Who is Okamoto Keito? Why Dai-chan never mentioned him?_  
  
\-------------  
  
“ _Tadaima…_ ” Daiki enters his apartment. His body is sore from working non-stop for the past 2 days. “Yama-chan?”  
  
“Dai-chan!” Yamada immediately hugs his boyfriend the moment Daiki comes to his sight. “I miss you…”  
  
“I miss you too,” Daiki returns the hug.  
  
Yamada brings his man to sit on the sofa, and dearly lands his head on Daiki’s chest. Daiki dearly strokes Yamada’s hair as the man rubs his head on Daiki’s chest.  
  
“What’s wrong?” asks Daiki. “You seem different today.”  
  
“I don’t know… I’m feeling insecure I guess…”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Yamada sits straight, looking at Daiki’s eyes while holding the boy’s hand. “Please don’t be mad at me…”  
  
“Why would I?”  
  
“Who is Okamoto Keito?”  
  
Daiki feels like lightning strikes through his body the moment Yamada mentions that name. His face turns red.  
  
“I’m going to shower,” he stands up and leave Yamada alone.  
  
Yamada watches as Daiki shuts the bedroom door. Daiki always has a calm expression no matter what happen. But after Yamada mentioned the name, he becomes gloomy- something Yamada has never seen before.  
  
Daiki leans against the door. He cups his face as he throws a long sigh. At that moment he notices a green container that is familiar to him. Slowly, he takes the container and move to the study desk. He opens the topmost desk drawer and take out a small key.  
  
Daiki unlocks the container. His tears begin to accumulate in his eyes. These are his most precious memories, that he never tells anyone, not even his family. About someone that was so dear to him.  
  
Okamoto Keito.  
  
\------------  
  
_“Thank you for coming Daiki,” Mrs Okamoto opens the door for him. “Keito is in his room.”_  
  
 _“How is he? Did the doctor says anything?” Daiki asks._  
  
 _Mrs Okamoto only shook her head. “The doctor said it’s part of the illness. Although it manifests earlier than they expected.”_  
  
 _“How’s Keito?”_  
  
 _“He seems like usual. That’s worrying me.”_  
  
 _Daiki understands the basis of Mrs Okamoto’s worry. Normally people will show anger and frustration if they know that they can’t walk anymore._  
  
_But Keito didn’t._  
  
 _Daiki knocks on the door._  
  
 _“Come in,”_  
  
 _The boy enters his best friend room, shock to see Keito happily playing his video game while sitting on the wheelchair._  
  
 _“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Keito screams in excitement when he wins the game. “This is fun! Why are you standing there Dai-chan? Come and join me! This is your favourite game, right?” he pushes his wheelchair to get another controller. “Come on!”_  
  
 _Daiki sits on an empty chair in front of the monitor. Keito returns with another set of game controller and passes it to his best friend._  
  
 _“Are you all right?”_  
  
 _“I’m good. Why did you ask?” Keito is now resetting the game they are about to play._  
  
 _“Your mother told me, about your doctor’s appointment.”_  
  
 _Keito smiles. He put down his game controller and turns his wheelchair to face Daiki. “Were you expecting me to cry?”_  
  
 _“Maybe…”_  
  
 _“Will crying makes me walk again?”_  
  
 _“Keito… I didn’t mean it that way.”_  
  
 _“I would be lying if I say I am not sad, because truthfully, I am. But if I waste this short life mourning over things that are beyond my control, it will be my lost.”_  
  
 _“Keito…”_  
  
 _“I’m 17 Dai-chan, I’m old enough to understand this whole situation. I will not get my leg back. I want to enjoy my life before I become a complete vegetable.”_  
  
 _Daiki holds Keito’s hand. Not a single trace of sorrow is seen on the younger’s face. There are 4 years difference between them, but Keito is always more mature and rational when dealing with problems._  
  
 _“I will graduate from medical school and join the research centre. I will find the cure for you. I promise.”_  
  
 _“Are you sure? You are not that brilliant you know. Do you know how many English journals and thesis you will have to read?” Keito teases._  
  
 _“Do you really need to throw that insult? I’m trying to be nice here,” Daiki rolls his eyes._  
  
 _Keito laughs. “Now this is my Dai-chan. Being sentimental doesn’t suits you!”_  
  
 _“In med-school we call that empathy,” Daiki replies. “I’m definitely gonna kick your butt in this game!” he takes his game controller._  
  
 _Keito turns his wheelchair to face the monitor again. “Bring it on brother!”_

_\----------------_

  
_2 years has passed but there isn’t any improvement in Keito’s condition. His legs shrink each day due to muscle lost. Not only that, it is getting more difficult to coordinate his hands’ movement these days. Hearing that there is a possibility of cure by volunteering as research subject, Mr and Mrs Okamoto agree without much thought._  
  
 _“Keito!!” Daiki manage to make it just before the boy ready to board._  
  
 _Keito smiles upon seeing his best friend running towards him. With much hardship, he turns his electric wheelchair around._  
  
 _“I thought you wouldn’t come,” says Keito, relieved._  
  
 _“I had class. I’m sorry to be late…” Daiki replies as he catches his breath. “So… you really are going…”_  
  
 _“I don’t want to. But mum seems happy with all this cure thing… Well, it’s worth a try…”_  
  
 _“Now who will play games with me?”_  
  
 _“We have internet Dai-chan.”_  
  
 _“It’s not the same,” Daiki kneels in front of Keito. “I’m gonna miss you, really…” he holds Keito’s hand._  
  
 _“I’ll miss you too, brother.”_  
  
 _Daiki gives a bitter smile. “You’ll be back for my graduation, right?”_  
  
 _“I’ll try.”_  
  
 _“I’ll be expecting you,” Daiki snaps out the 2 nd button of his blue shirt and give it to Keito._  
 _“What is this?”_  
  
 _“I will wear this shirt to my graduation. You must return it to me earlier so that I can sew that button again.”_  
  
 _“You still have another year of internship. I don’t think you will fit that shirt anymore.”_  
  
 _“Never underestimate me. I made it through med school, I’ll definitely make sure I won’t get oversized,” Daiki retorts._  
  
 _Keito laughs, but suddenly turns sour. “What if I didn’t come?”_  
  
 _“I will have to receive my scroll with my chest open then.”_  
  
 _Keito chuckles. “Well… that would be sexy… I kinda want to see that…”_  
  
 _Daiki stands up. He put his right hand behind Keito’s neck, slightly pull the boy’s hair to tilt Keito’s head up to face him._  
  
 _“I don’t want any other button. I only want you.”_  
  
 _The two stare deeply at each other. There are so much words to tell, but too little time. Keito could see tears in Daiki’s eyes. Daiki bends and gives Keito a hug._  
  
 _“I’ll get better. I’ll come back to you,” Keito promises._  
  
 _“I’ll be waiting…” Daiki tightens his hug. “No matter how long it takes.”_  
  


_\---------------_

_Internship has been pretty rough for Daiki, but he is determined to finish it on time. His graduation date is already fixed. Work hinders him from seeing Keito for the past 1 year. US is after all hours of flight away._

_But starting today he has 2 weeks off from work and school. While his classmates use this opportunity to go on summer vacation as a class, Daiki decided to visit his best friend instead. According to Mrs Okamoto, Keito has lost most of his upper limbs function. The medications they gave at the research centre only delayed the progress of illness, but so far they hasn’t find the cure._

_Keito never mentions any of that to Daiki. Whenever they talked, the boy sounds as cheerful as always. But that was almost a month ago. It has been quite a while since Keito last called. They texted each other, with delayed replied due to time difference._

_Daiki hopes his visits will cheer up the boy. In less than 24 hours he will be by Keito’s side._

_There is something Daiki wants to tell Keito._

_Daiki’s cell phone rings. Keito’s name appears on the screen._

_“Keito!” Daiki excitedly answers. “I was thinking about you too!”_

_“Dai-chan…”_

_Keito’s weak voice gives Daiki chills. “Are you all right Keito? Where are you now?”_

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I don’t think I can make it to your graduation,” Keito begins to sob._

_“It’s all right. Don’t worry about it. It’s just a ceremony! Besides, I have a better surprise for you.”_

_“I’m dying…”_

_Daiki is stunted. “What do you mean?”_

_“I want to see you…” Keito cries even louder._

_“I’m coming to you,” Daiki ruins his own surprise plan to reassure the boy._

_“I don’t know if I can hold on that long…”_

_“You are scaring me Keito… Stop all these nonsense talk!”_

_“I love you Dai-chan…” Keito says lovingly._

_“Keito…”_

_“More than a friend, more than a brother…”_

_Daiki wipes his wet eyes. “Me too… I … I love you too…”_

_“I know… it’s too obvious. Who would give their 2 nd button to a man?”_

_“I want to hold you Keito…”_

_“I regret it Dai-chan… I should have spent my time with you, rather than containing myself in this building.”_

_“Keito…”_

_“I miss you Dai-chan…”_

_Daiki’s heart breaks hearing Keito’s cries. “Wait for me. I’ll be there in no time. I’ll be flying to US tonight. We’ll go out for our first date okay?”_

_“I want to eat hamburger…”_

_“I will buy you as much as hamburger you want. I promise.”_

_“Will you take me to the beach too?”_

_“Yes… anything you want…”_

_“I want to kiss you…”_

_“Then wait till I come. Give me back my button, and you’ll get your kiss.”_

_Keito smiles. “I’ll be waiting then.”_

_\---------------_

_Daiki approaches Keito’s ward with a bouquet of flower in his hand. He is really excited to meet his boyfriend. Yes, he can proudly call Keito his boyfriend now. During his long hours flight, Daiki can’t stop thinking about their reunion. He wants to fulfil Keito’s wishes before he returned to Japan. 2 weeks might not be enough, but Daiki wants to cherish every moment they have together._

_I miss you Keito._

_“Keito!” Daiki happily greets. He is however shock to see Mr and Mrs Okamoto crying at the bedside._

_Daiki moves further. Keito’s parents move to the side to make way to the boy. Bit by bit, Keito’s thin body comes to Daiki’s sight- **lifeless.**_

_His legs become limp. The bouquet falls from his grip. Daiki drags his shaky legs closer to Keito’s bed. Keito’s body is still attach to the monitor. The long beep coming from the ventilator machine indicates that Keito’s heart has stopped beating._

_Daiki holds Keito’s right hand. It is still warm. He opens Keito’s right palm, revealing the 2 nd button Daiki gave the boy a year ago. Tears are flowing down his cheeks like a river. He takes the button from Keito's hand. Daiki slowly gets up and kisses Keito's blue lips._

“Dai-chan, Dai-chan wake up,”

Daiki opens his wet eyes. He fell asleep on the desk, holding a black button in his right palm. Yamada is standing next to him, looking concern.

“You were crying in your sleep,” Yamada gently strokes Daiki’s hair. “Are you all right dear?”

Daiki immediately stands and hugs Yamada tightly, startling the boy. “I love you…” he whispers. The image of losing his beloved person begins to haunt him again. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise…”

“I know…” Yamada rubs his head on Daiki’s left shoulder. “I’m sorry if my question just now upsets you.”

Daiki shook his head. “It’s not you. It’s me,” he shows the button to Yamada. “Thank you for reminding me how blessed I am.”

“Dai-chan… I don’t understand…”

“It’s okay,” Daiki gently pushes Yamada’s hair behind the boy’s right ear. “I will treasure you. Every seconds of every day. I promise I will never take you for granted. I will love you endlessly. I will fulfil all your wishes. I swear I won’t make your cry as long as I live,” Daiki finishes his words with a kiss on Yamada’s lips. “I promise.”

“Wow…that actually sounds like wedding vow…” Yamada wraps his hands around Daiki’s neck.

Daiki plants another kiss on Yamada’s sweet lips. “Shall we get married then?”

~the end

**Epilogue:**

  
_Okamoto Keito,_   
_The man who taught me love,_   
_The man who reminds me to cherish every single moment in life,_   
_I hope you are well and loved up there._   
_We’ll meet again someday._   
_We will go to the beach, and I’ll buy you all the hamburgers you want._   
_I will not live in regret anymore._   
_Watch over me and Yamada, Keito._

_p/s: please don’t haunt him. He hates ghost._


End file.
